The identification of biomarkers for schizophrenic disorders permits integration of diagnostic procedures and therapeutic regimes. Currently, there are significant delays in determining effective treatment and it has not hitherto been possible to perform rapid assessment of drug response. Traditionally, many anti-schizophrenic therapies have required treatment trials lasting weeks to months for a given therapeutic approach.
WO2007/045865 (the content of which is incorporated by reference) describes psychosis and other disorders and the need for biomarkers. The biomarkers described there include ApoA1 (apolipoprotein) peptide.
Yang et al (2006), Anal. Chem. 78, 3571-6, discloses altered levels of proteins in the plasma of patients with schizophrenia. The results relate to markers of drug efficacy. There is apparently no difference between treated and non-treated patients. No quantitative results are given.